This Time Around
by lyslys31
Summary: There's Callie and there's Arizona. What will happen this time around? A one-shot written for the 50 Ways to Reunite Calzona challenge over on tumblr.


"No, no, no… Oof! Damnit!" Arizona cursed as she landed on her butt for what felt like the thousandth time. She was lying on the hallway floor in a dusty, deserted corner of the hospital basement. She and that floor had become very well acquainted over the past couple of weeks – ever since she started practicing her wheelie sneaks again.

Arizona sighed as she pushed herself up off the floor and stood to lean against the wall. When she came up with the idea to skate again, she had no idea it would be this difficult. Back when she had two legs, she learned to use the shoes in just an afternoon. Now she was practicing multiple times a week and she could barely manage to hobble a few feet along the wall without falling.

It was supposed to be something fun and carefree – something just for herself. At least that is what her therapist told her to do when she suggested it. Arizona started going to therapy about a month ago. Although she was reluctant to return to any therapist after the split, she knew she needed something to change.

 _She_ needed to change.

She wouldn't call herself unhappy; she had Sofia and her work and those two things rarely left any time for her to think about anything else. But on those quiet nights when she sat at home alone, she knew something was missing.

Callie had found her missing piece. She had her perfect, pretty Penny who gave her butterflies and finished her sentences. Callie was happy and it was clear to everyone who looked at her.

So Arizona tried, to no avail, to find her own Penny. She went on date after date, but was unable to feel a true connection to anyone. Deep down she really wasn't surprised. How can anything follow true love?

Finally, she decided to take Callie's words to heart and love herself for a while. She finally realized she needed to connect with herself first. She needed to join the pieces of her old and new self before she could connect with anyone else, and therapy was helping her do just that.

It was in a previous session when her therapist suggested she bring back some of the little things she used to do that made her happy. Some of the things she did just for her. After the session there was only one thing of Arizona's mind, so now there she was with a bruise ass and her black and pink wheelie sneaks tied to her feet.

Deciding to give it one last try for the day, she dusted off her scrubs, straightened her lab coat, and started moving along the wall. With no other reason beside _"What the hell?"_ Arizona grabbed the railing along the wall and used it to launch herself down the hallway.

Arms out to the side to balance herself, she smiled as she quickly rolled farther than any of her previous attempts. Before she could even begin to think how to stop herself, a person emerged from the supply closet in front of her.

"What the- "

"Ah, shit!"

In an instant, Arizona found herself on the floor again, this time on top of another person.

"Oh my god! I'm so sor-" Arizona stopped as she finally looked down into surprised, familiar brown eyes. "Callie?"

"Arizona?"

Quickly rolling off the other woman, Arizona reached out her hands to check her ex's head for any damage. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head?" She asked as she stared into brown eyes checking their alertness.

Callie ran a hand through her tousled hair as she began to stand up. "I'm fine, Arizona. I didn't hit my head."

"Okay good. That's good. I'm sorry. You really came out of nowhere. No one really ever comes down here." It was the reason she chose this spot in the first place. She knew people thought the shoes were silly and was trying to save herself from as much staring as possible.

Apologizing again, Arizona's gaze shifted to the floor, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Still thoroughly confused, Callie followed her gaze and was shocked at what she saw.

"You're wearing you wheelie sneaks." She stated.

"Um, yeah. I uh- I've been practicing a little. I come down here a couple of times a week when I have the time. I just- I kind of really missed them I guess." She shrugged at her explanation, hoping Callie wouldn't find her ridiculous, but Callie was standing there with a huge, genuine smile on her face.

"That's great, Arizona. That's really great."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Callie replied. Arizona was standing there staring at her with a shy smile on her face and Callie couldn't help but ask,

"Can I stay for a while?"

* * *

An hour later the two women sat side by side on the floor desperately trying to catch their breath. In an attempt to turn around, Arizona had just completed a maneuver that would make a drunk, blind man look graceful, and as a result, they found themselves collapsed in a fit of laughter on the basement floor.

They had lost track of time down there, and Callie was surprised at how easy it felt. They were talking and laughing together.

They were having fun.

"Nice moves." Callie chuckled as she turned to look at the blonde. Arizona's smile was bright and blinding. Her cheeks were pink from exertion and her chest heaved with every deep breath she took, and Callie thought she looked beautiful.

"Oh I have moves you've never seen Dr. Torres." Arizona winked. She had no idea why Callie asked to stay, but she was happy she did. Callie made her laugh when she was too hard on herself, and coached her when she couldn't make her foot move just right. At one point when she reached out to steady her, Callie's hand slipped into hers, and there it stayed as Arizona rolled up and down the hallway. As unpredictable as the afternoon had been, it was perfect, and Arizona didn't want it to end.

"Callie I-" she started, only to be interrupted by the ortho surgeon's phone.

Arizona visibly deflated as Callie read the text message. Their little bubble had officially been popped.

"Was uh- was that Penny?" she asked quietly. "She must be wondering where you are."

Callie shook her head at the question and slipped the phone back into her pocket. "No." she sighed. "I'm not with Penny anymore. I ended it. After the dinner party it just- it wasn't right anymore."

"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Arizona. I'm okay." Callie stood quickly before Arizona could say anything else. She straightened her scrubs, took a deep breath, and looked down at the blonde. "I had fun today." She said before walking away.

Arizona just smiled. Maybe this was a good idea after all.

* * *

Walking out of her patient's room, Callie stopped abruptly at the nurse's station to check the blaring pager at her hip. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she saw that Arizona was paging her 911. It was not a routine page to the pit, but a page to the basement, and Callie knew it could only mean _the hallway_.

After their first encounter, Callie began visiting that hallway, visiting Arizona, as often as she could. She tried to remember when it had become a routine, but all she knew was she couldn't stay away.

Down in that basement Arizona was bright and bubbly and rolling down the halls like she first did all those years ago. Arizona laughed and made her laugh, and deep down Callie knew she loved having that dimpled smile directed at her again – even if Arizona was just thanking her for her help. The blonde was even kind enough to play along when during her first few visits, Callie would claim to be there to retrieve supplies only to leave empty handed every time.

In all that time, Arizona had never paged her to meet, and Callie could only think of one reason she would be doing so now.

Arizona had hurt herself.

After barking orders at her residents to finish rounding without her, Callie made a beeline for the basement. From the end of the hallway she could see Arizona there leaning against the wall. The blonde didn't even have time to see her before Callie started to yell.

"Seriously Arizona, I freaking hate those stupid shoes! I have told you too many times to count that they are a _hazard!_ How are you not going to listen to an orthopedic surgeon?"

The startled blonde quickly turned to see Callie marching towards her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Callie was yelling again before she could get a word out.

"And I know- I know I have been helping you, but it was irresponsible of me. I was caught up in the moment, and now you've hurt yourself!" She stopped directly in front of a baffled Arizona and reached out her hands to start examining her wrists. "Which one did you fall on, Arizona? Do you think you broke it? I'm going to-".

"Callie, stop." Arizona interrupted as she pulled her hands away. "I haven't hurt myself."

"Wait, what? You paged me 911 and I-"

"Callie, hush." The blonde interrupted again. She tilted her head and smiled. "I'm not hurt. Frankly I'm a little insulted you think I fell, but I'll ignore that for now because I'm trying to do something here."

As Arizona paused Callie took a second to look her over. She didn't look hurt she decided. Arizona looked beautiful, and a little nervous, as she ran a hand through blonde curls and flashed her an anxious smile.

Still confused as ever, Callie simply nodded to let her know she was listening.

Arizona's smile grew even bigger, and blue eyes closed briefly before opening and looking at Callie with conviction.

"Ortho right?" she started. "I'm Arizona Robbins, fetal surgery. I just- I thought that you should know that I'm not the same person I used to be. I've changed, and I finally like the person I've become. I _really_ like her, and I think you'll like her too. People talk, and I know you're not the same person you used to be either. I've seen you around the hospital and I can't stop staring. Even after all this time I find you breathtakingly stunning. I would really like the chance to get to know you again, Calliope Torres. And if you'll let me, I would really like to be able to love you again."

Arizona stepped forward and reached out to take Callie's hands in hers. "I love you, Calliope, and I think you love me too."

Her silent question was immediately answered as Callie took her lips in a slow and perfect kiss.

And in a way it was like their first.

Their last first kiss.

Because Arizona held Callie in her arms and she knew - that this time around, she was never letting go.


End file.
